


Country Boys Make Do

by mochis



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blow Jobs, M/M, featuring timid BusinessmanTM kiku, the return of SouthernTM alfred
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 19:30:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16143983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mochis/pseuds/mochis
Summary: Kiku didn't count on his car breaking down in the middle of God-Knows-Where, Texas, smack dab in the middle of June. Lucky for him, he runs into a charming mechanic that offers to fix his problem - for a price.





	Country Boys Make Do

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MudaMuda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MudaMuda/gifts).



> this was my part for a neat back to school exchange w/ the creatorsofhetalia tumblr+discord server!   
> i was surprised but also quite happy to have gotten a good friend of mine, mudamuda, as my exchange partner!!!!! (๑˃ᴗ˂)ﻭ

Kiku cursed under his breath, sweat rolling down the back of his neck and side of his face. It was the middle of summer and too,  _ too  _ hot to be standing right under the sun - but it might also be due to the fact that there was an extremely attractive, doe-eyed mechanic staring up at him with Kiku’s dick in his mouth. 

Thinking back to the past hour, Kiku briefly wondered how he got swindled into paying for his car repairs with a quick fuck. He may have been a foreigner, but he was positive that sex wasn’t  _ actually  _ used as valid payment.

“That’s just how we do it in the States,” the mechanic had said in between slurps. “‘Specially in the south.”

* * *

 

Kiku Honda was visiting Texas for a business trip, but apparently hadn’t checked his car for damages or leaks. Halfway through his trip from the Houston international airport to San Antonio, gray smoke started spilling from the hood of his car. 

_ I can make it to the next city,  _ he told himself, even as he could feel his car slowing down,  _ It’s just a few more miles.  _

After three minutes, he stood in front of the hood of his car, hands on his hips as he watched gray streams of smoke float from under the hood. 

For Kiku’s car to break down in the middle of God-Knows-Where, Texas, and smack dab in the middle of June, was just his luck. 

Looking to his left, there was nothing but rolling fields of grass, giant bales of hay, and a handful of cows. To his right, a cornfield. Up ahead, a tiny gas station sat in the distance, its tall sign jutting through the sky. That would be his best bet. 

Wiping his brow, the man rolled the sleeves to his dress shirt up to his forearms before beginning to push his now-dusty Toyota in the direction of the gas station. He wasn’t too well-versed in cars - hence the fact that he didn’t think to stop his car despite the dangerous amount of smoke spilling from the hood - but he knew how to push a car, and mixed with the overwhelming amount of heat frying his skin, Kiku drove all of his strength into it. Thankfully, the gas station wasn’t too far, and as the small building came closer into view, he saw that it extended into another building - a body shop. 

With a final push, the front of his car reached the entrance to the gas station. He slumped against the bumper, his dress shirt and slacks uncomfortably sticky against his skin. With every passing minute, Kiku hated this hot, hay bale and cow state more and more. 

Shrugging off his irritation for the moment, he picked himself up and made his way towards the body shop. There were no cars sitting in the garage, let alone people. It looked abandoned, and just when Kiku was about to accept that he might be stranded in between a cornfield and a field of cows, someone spoke behind him. 

“Help you with somethin’?” He asked, wiping his hands on an oil-stained rag. Tall, tan, and dressed in dark blue, cotton overalls, he was the near perfect picture of the typical American man Kiku had only heard of before his business trip. The man’s hair was an unbelievable shade of gold, and there were flecks of gold and dark brown freckles across his cheeks and nose. 

Kiku caught himself staring, snapping out of his heat-induced daze. “I - Yes, um, my car broke down, and…”

“A busted car in this heat?” There was an unmistakable southern drawl that seemed to roll with his words and straight into Kiku. The man stepped closer, and Kiku was able to see a name - Alfred - sewn in cursive lettering on his right breast pocket. “No wonder you look like you just went for a swim. That it over there?”

The blonde pointed to Kiku’s car sitting near the edge of the gas station. Kiku nodded, “Yes. Smoke started coming from under the hood of it, until it stopped moving completely.”

“White smoke or gray?”

“Gray.”

The man clicked his tongue, wiping his brow with the same oily rag. A black smudge now ran across his forehead. “Sounds like a coolant leak. Why didn’t’cha stop when the smoke first started comin’ out? That’s just common sense.”

“I -” Kiku licked his lips. “I wanted to try to make it to the nearest city first. I didn’t want to get stranded.” 

The blonde laughed, then, a loud and boisterous sound that almost made Kiku want to laugh, himself. If he weren’t laughing at him, that is. When he looked at Kiku again, his eyes dragged from his shoes back up to his eyes. “You ain’t from around here, are you? Scared of bein’ stranded in the middle of the south?” 

“I thought it was obvious enough,” Kiku said, finally smiling a tiny bit. “But I’d appreciate it if you could take a look at my car. I need to be in San Antonio by tomorrow for a meeting.” 

Alfred whistled, tossing the rag onto a nearby bench before picking up a rusty toolbox next to it. “San Antonio’s not for another eighty miles. I can take a look, but you might wanna reschedule your meetin’.” 

Kiku followed Alfred out into the Texas heat, immediately regretting leaving the dull shade from the body shop. “What do you mean? How long will it take?”

“Look, Mister - ?” 

“Honda. Kiku Honda.”

“Mister Honda,” Alfred stopped walking to face the shorter man, an oil-stained hand on his hip while the other held the rickety tool box. In the sun, Kiku could see specks of gold in his eyelashes. “Ya got a coolant leak, which would have been easy to fix if you didn’t keep on drivin’. Since ya  _ did,  _ ya might as well have put your car outta commission. I can fix it, but I can’t fix it in one night.” 

Kiku’s shoulders sagged. “You can’t?”

“Naw. I can’t work miracles.” 

He reached Kiku’s car, dropping the tool box onto the ground next to him before popping open the hood. The businessman followed him, only slower, and stayed to the side, checking his phone for missed calls or texts. 

Alfred pulled a pair of pliers from the tool box, but hesitated. Glancing towards the other man scrolling through his phone, he smiled crookedly. “Kiku, right? Tell ya what. I’ll get your car fixed by tonight.”

“What? Really?” Kiku quickly pocketed his phone, walking towards the mechanic. “How -”

“I’ll fix it for a  _ price _ .”

This didn’t surprise Kiku. “Of-Of course. Just name it, I’ll be more than willing to pay it.”

Alfred’s smile grew, and he stood to his full height, easily towering over Kiku. He took a step towards the man, who took a step backwards. 

_ Shy thing,  _ he thought. 

“Here’s the thing. Fixing it ain’t gonna be easy. So I’m gonna need you to do somethin’ for me.”

* * *

 

Kiku’s shirt was unbearably sticky at this point, his hands curled into fists against the hood of his car. Alfred was  _ too  _ good at this. It was either that, or Kiku really needed to get laid more often. 

As if reading his mind, the mechanic looked up at him with that doe-eyed stare, batting his lashes against his hollowed cheeks sucking the soul right out of him. Kiku didn’t mind; if this were to be the death of him, he would die happy. 

“If I -” He tried speaking normally, but there was a wobble in his voice that made Alfred chuckle. “If I let you do this - you’ll fix my car by to-tonight?”

Alfred lapped at the underside of Kiku’s cock, fondling his balls with his other hand. “Yessir. Consider it done.” 

“But why - why this? Why me?”

Alfred paused for a moment, shrugging his shoulders. “You’re cute. I’m horny. Country boys make do.” 

That wasn’t the explanation or reason Kiku wanted to hear at all - it made it seem as if he were Alfred’s second choice, and for some reason, that irked him just a bit - and he was about to protest and put a stop to their entire “transaction” until Alfred practically swallowed Kiku’s dick down to the base, sucking with a force that had Kiku seeing stars. 

His restraint was thrown out the window as he buried his hands into Alfred’s hair, fingers curling into the soft locks tightly as he began to buck his hips into the man’s mouth. The blonde didn’t complain, keeping a grip on Kiku’s hips as he fucked Alfred’s mouth roughly. 

And then Alfred looked up at Kiku with teary eyes, wide and blue and with that goddamn oil smudge still on his forehead, and Kiku couldn’t help but come. 

He pulled out of Alfred right before so as to not dirty his face, but the man kept him right in front of his face, pumping him through his orgasm. Warm white striped across his cheeks and mouth, nearly hitting the cracked glasses sitting on his nose. Kiku was a panting and shuddering mess, watching this stranger who he’s just met minutes before suck his cock dry of any remaining cum, as if thirsty for it. 

The thought nearly got him hard again, but he chose to slump back against the hood of his car to catch his breath. Alfred watched him with that same crooked smile, licking his fingers clean of Kiku’s warmth. 

He dabbed at his cheeks and mouth clean with the t-shirt under his overalls. “Guessin’ you don’t get that kinda fun often?”

Kiku flushed, suddenly self-conscious as he redid the zipper and button to his slacks. “Not - no. I’m too busy traveling and working to focus on that-that kind of thing.”

“Well, lucky me,” The mechanic stood to his full height, pushing Kiku further onto the hood of his car as he moved to straddle him. “I should show you a good time while you’re here, then.” 

“But-But you said you just wanted -”

“Changed my mind.” 

“I shouldn’t be doing this, I need to-to go.”

“Honey, your car ain’t that busted. I only said it’d take a while to keep you here a minute.” 

Kiku blinked slowly, eyebrows furrowing. “I don’t...understand.” 

Alfred rolled his eyes before tipping Kiku’s chin forward, pressing their lips together in a chaste and much to quick kiss for Kiku’s liking. “You don’t gotta understand. Just sit back and let me have some fun, ‘kay?”

Kiku couldn’t argue further. He figured he’d let this country boy have his way with him for a few more hours under the summer sun. 

**Author's Note:**

> i'll probably come back and add a second chapter + some kind of plot eventually, we talked abt this prompt a bit in the ameripan discord server but i probably didn't do it as much justice adsfdgfdskjf
> 
> i hope you like it, muds!!!!!! ♡♡


End file.
